Sora's sad job and Roxas' Loneliness
by axelrules123
Summary: Sora works for his brother Roxas, and his job is...kidnapping women for his brother. How will Sora get out of his contract? Rated M for language and adult concept later on.


Sora walked into the scarcely lighted room. It was simple; a lone table, two paintings of beautiful sceneries, a small lamp placed on the table, and one person sitting in a chair next to the table. Sora was wearing a white tuxedo with a light, sky blue tie. His hands were gently placed into his white pants' pockets while he was walking to the wooden table. His face was emotionless. Once he was in position in front of the table, the silence was broken.

"Roxas, are you satisfied with the package?" Sora asked without emotion enforcing it. He couldn't look Roxas in the face because of Roxas' black hat. Roxas slowly pulled the hat from his blonde hair and set it on the desk. His face showed a frown.

"She is of no use to me," Roxas replied. He snapped his fingers and a ceiling light lit, presenting a black haired girl with barely any clothing tied to a chair. She was gagged but she still tried to scream. "You may send her back and bring another."

Sora took his right hand from his pocket and slammed it onto the table. "I broke my back getting that bitch for you, but you still are unsatisfied? Why do I even bother getting more for you if you never are satisfied?" Roxas snapped his fingers and the ceiling light turned off, engulfing the girl in darkness.

"This slut is nothing to me anymore. The sex was horrible and she was always complaining. I couldn't take it anymore! I don't care if your ass falls off; I need to find the one. Xion was unworthy of my magnitude. Brother, you signed a contract that you wouldn't get me as many women as it takes. Here," Roxas set a stack of money on the exposed wood, "find me a blonde with my exact skin color. Maybe she will be a suitable woman for my taste." Sora was speechless. He looked at the money, thinking about the day he signed that disgusting contract.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sora, want to make more money than you need?" Roxas asked as he pulled a piece of paper from inside his coat. Sora twisted his neck until he was in eye contact with his brother. Sora didn't have a lot of money, and he had to get more money for his pregnant wife, Kairi. Sora couldn't believe his rich, selfish brother could get him money.

"What do I have to do?" Sora asked innocently, wondering what he had to do before he agreed. Roxas chuckled.

"I'm looking for the perfect girl to be all mines, but because of my doctor I cannot leave the immediate area." Roxas unrolled the paper he previously took out, revealing a contact. "Sign this contract; get me as many women as you can around my age at any time I want. I'll give $200,000 every two weeks." Sora's eyes widened dramatically. He never saw this side of his brother. He couldn't do this job, but he was in a financial downfall.

Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He quickly signed the contract, wondering what he just did. Roxas smiled wickedly and put the paper out of sight. He patted Sora on his back as he was looking at his hands in horror.

"Don't worry Sora; you're doing a good thing for your wife. She's about to have your child, right?" He rubbed Sora's back. "I found I picture of your first women." Roxas took out a picture from his jacket's right pocket. The girl had blonde hair with antennae. Sora's eyes widened even wider then they were already. It was Larxene, one of his best friends. Roxas' smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry Sora…

_It's just business."_

**Flashback end**

Sora took the money on the table. "Fine, I'll find one, but I will never have fun doing this." He turned around and started to walk towards the lone door.

"Remember Sora," Roxas mumbled before he coughed, "for your wife and soon to be child." Roxas smiled as he put his hat back on.

Back at his house, Sora put his briefcase next to the couch. He sat on the cough and breathed hard. He was completely nervous around his brother. Kairi walked from the kitchen, surprised to see her husband on the cough. She slowly sat down by Sora and leaned on him.

"How was your visit to your bastard brother?" Kairi asked, kissing Sora on his neck.

"I thinking I'm catching his madness," Sora replied, putting both hands over his face. Kairi stopped and wrapped one arm around him. She took Sora's left hand and set it on her stomach. Sora's eyes started to make tears as he looked into Kairi's eyes.

"What is he making you do?" Kairi asked with fear in her eyes.

"I signed a contract saying I cannot tell anyone my job. I'm completely distressed." Kairi started to cry as well. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you what he's making me do or he may do something to you. I would do anything to make sure you're safe." Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi.

_I'm sorry."_


End file.
